


Levi and the Rude Awakening

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Levi x Hange, Levi x hanji - Fandom, LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bath sex in chapter 2, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mention of Irvin Smith, Mention of the Scouting Legion cadets, NSFW, Twoshot, Unspoken confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times Levi knocked Hange out to give her a bath, she'd never woken up. She always knew the next day but never woke. Until now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi and the Rude Awakening, minus the smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is based on Isayama making it canon that Levi forcefully bathes Hange, and that her character interview acknowledges it. Plus I couldn't resist writing Chapter 2, haha...  
> Enjoy and leave constructive criticism if there is any! I notice I didn't put a disclaimer on my previous fanfic. Attack on Titan is sadly not mine. Otherwise, I would have made Levihan canon, married and scrapped the ending for Chapter 78.

'The waters getting cold. Irvin will probably blame this one on me, but really she needs to start taking note of how important hygiene is.' Levi thought as he massaged the bubbly foam into Hange's wet hair. Lukewarm water dripping from his chest and forehead didn't seem to bother him as much as when he first started knocking her unconscious to wash her properly. At first, he was paranoid that she'd wake up at any minute and accuse him of sexual assault. It turned out a few hours after he first washed her hair, she was very grateful, and didn't mind all that much because she knew he wouldn't do anything. She even joked that if he did, she wouldn't mind, but he insisted that he would never touch her while she was unconscious. "No, the only thing you do is just take my clothes off, you horny bastard." she quipped jokingly. He couldn't help but feel guilty; he saw a lot of rape in the Underground and it reminded him of then. Seeing that she went too far, her expression changed to a serious one and she hugged him gently; telling him she was sorry and that she had a sick sense of humour.   
"And I don't?" he responded with a laugh from her and a rare smile from him (that she didn't see of course, he made sure she never saw) they were alright again. He was comfortable with washing her. Her Squad members urged it, and helped him in knocking her unconscious.   
He ignored the fact that he had stripped her naked many times and seen her breasts and vagina. The only thing he focused on was getting rid of the layers of filth she seemed to be covered in.   
Thankfully, she'd never woken up during their baths. 

"Can't get enough of me, can ya Levi?" 

 

He froze; he knew she was alright with it but it did freak him out a bit- he just didn't dwell on it too much anymore, or as he thought. Nevertheless, the flirtatsous comment was full of happiness and joy.   
"Shut up." He washed his hands in the water and despite his protests, she turned to face him; sitting cross legged and her hands on her knees as she studied him shamelessly with a goofy grin, the water rippling around them. He instinctively backed away slightly, only to find his back colliding with the cold tiles very soon.   
"I'm just washing your damn hair." He said, mostly to himself rather than her: he never thought she'd wake up, and it was like he couldn't stop looking at her- not that he wanted to stop looking, and that scared him a little.   
"While naked and in here with me!" She said cheerfully, oblivious to his turmoil. He didn't care if she saw him smile a bit, he was flattered that she knew he was uncomfortable and was doing her best to make him comfortable by using the weapon they both knew how to use best: banter.   
"Yeah, because I can really wash you and your bird's nest outside the bath." he said sarcastically, relaxing as he said it. 

 

She rolled her eyes- was she looking at his lips before? He assumed she thought last night was a one night stand with a friend- and sighed melodramatically as she fake swooned, and said in a breathy, lusty voice. "Oh, Captain, you can wash me and clean me wherever, all you have to do is say so."   
He rolled his eyes.  
"Well, now I have to wash your hair again."   
"Really, now?" She eyed her curiously, that playful smile still on her lips.   
"You wanna wash me that much, huh?" She giggled.   
"You wish. I just missed a spot."   
"You, Mr Clean Freak?"   
"Do you want me to knock you out again?" He said as she turned back around, only half meaning it.   
"You should take that as a no and get to work, solider." she chuckled.   
'I'll get to work on you alright, Hange' he thought before he could stop himself. 

 

 

He ran his hands over her body before he knew what he was doing. Luckily, she liked it.   
"Mmm, oh Levi I like that..." She jokingly moaned, knowing fully well he could hear her.   
"Shut it or I'll spank you." he retorted.   
"You're feeling more confident than last night. Is it because I persuaded you to let me go down on you?"   
"Shut. Up."   
She laughed as he washed her hair again; his hands moving almost sensually in her hair, and he was fully aware of her ass now perched on his thighs and her back against his chest.   
"Don't worry, I won't hurt the big guy. In fact, I think that was the most fun I've had in ages."   
So it was just a night of stress relief to her. He shoulder known from the minute she was out like a light.   
"So much fun that I think I'm up for a few more rounds, and something tells me its not just this cold water that's getting you to agree..." She added suggestively, her hand craftily going behind her to his thighs as she faced him and smiled seductively.   
"Hange..." he breathed as her hand felt him and her lips touched his with a growing passion, then up and down his neck in a mimic of her hand. 

 

 

Their panting reminded Levi of the night before when they made love like that, and her overwhelmed by her caring treatment made him smile and made him start to feel better that she only saw that as a night of stress relief. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, trying to get back her breath. He could still hardly believe last night was her first time; she seemed so confident. He was clumsy and and slow, but she was so kind, patient and encouraging that for a second he believed that she did love him. Last night, they swapped emotional roles: she was the one who only found fleeting joy, he was the sentimental person. The thought was enough to make him nearly cry...   
"I've never had sex while having a bath." That statement cheered him up straight away, and he couldn't help grinning as she nestled her head on his shoulder. She was lower than him anyway, so he was grateful that she knew he felt slightly insecure about their height difference and accommodated herself to the issue, even though he never asked.   
"Before last night, you'd never had sex at all..." he chuckled, then added in a quieter voice "Neither had I."   
"I know."   
He rolled his eyes. Of course she knew, she was telling him in between unexpectedly hot moans that she was okay with him being inexperienced.   
She could tell something was wrong straight away, so she lightened the mood.   
"That must have been hard."   
"Pun intended." he commented dryly, trying not to let the corners of his mouth slip upwards.   
"Oh, haha. But really, you were so sweet and gentle Levi." She looked at him as she drew herself to her full height, her dominance gone. 

 

She blushed, and he couldn't not feel surprised as she innocently glanced at him with her big soft brown eyes.   
"Thank you. I was worried." she said shyly, hugging him cautiously as if she couldn't believe such a side to him existed.   
"I didn't want to hurt you." He replied gently, kissing her forehead without realising what he had done.   
"You never have before." She replied, and she kissed him. It was loving, and not a kiss in the throes of passion and going along with the sexual moments. A genuine kiss, slowed down with pure affection that made him realise that maybe she did love him. Forcing himself to get over his shock quickly, he kissed her back with the same amount of love and feeling. 

 

"I know. I love you, Hange. I meant that last night and I mean it now." he said honestly as their mouths parted.   
"You've never had to say that before," she confessed, holding his hand as she stood up to leave the bath, getting him to follow her.   
"However, thank you for saying it anyway. It means so much to me, Levi." Hange's shy smile was geunine.   
"I love you too." She allowed him to make sure she was dry before they kissed sweetly in their towels and exited the bathroom.


	2. SEX SCENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Hange..." he breathed as her hand felt him and her lips touched his with a growing passion, then up and down his neck in a mimic of her hand.
> 
> This picks up where this line left off  
> HAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I hope you've been waiting for ;) Never published smut, and I wrote some for a friend. It needed work and she said I should never do it again lol so that's why I'm a bit nervous. Excited though!  
> Hope you like it!!!

"T-the waters going to get c-cold..." Levi hissed in a tone full of overwhelming lust as he felt Hange's warm hand slide up and down him.   
"We'll just have to be quick then." She answered, kissing his flushed neck. "Then again," she murmured seductively "This isn't such a waste, darling."   
He could only groan as her hand moved up and down vigorously. Levi now had his head at the back of the bath, the panels smooth against the back of his neck, and he let his eyes slide closed. Pleasure was mounting inside him, so he was afraid if he looked into her eyes he would orgasm right there. Their mutual panting was turning him on even than her seemingly experienced hands, and that alone was enough. She definitely didn't need to pick up speed, getting him to give a guttural cry of ecstasy as he exploded in her hand and into the water. 

Her hand only left his erection when she began properly kissing him, their lips joining not just to fuel the moment; she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her legs around his waist- they were even closer now.   
"You're so good at this..." he moaned as he looked into her eyes before kissing her neck with a more relaxed passion than the night before.   
"Maybe because I've had such a good partner to give my virginity to." She whispered to him, sighing with satisfaction as his hands found her breasts and played with them.   
"Mm..." he groaned in response as his mouth moved to her breasts. Hange gave a relaxed smile, running her fingers through his hair admiringly. His hand reached her thighs and started to stroke her.   
She gasped, and her breath hitched; a parallel to his when she took care of him with her hands. He eased a finger into her gently, remembering what he did last night to make her orgasm quickly. Encouraging whimpers from the Scientist made him push another finger into her, moving fast and relentlessly. 

His name spilled from her lips twice; when he first made contact with her sensitive clitoris and when she came with a unashamed, breathless scream.   
He felt her sigh, and his hand pulled away from her gently before he washed the liquid off.   
"You were watching." she shakily muttered to him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.   
"So were you." he replied and she smiled.   
"Touché. Am I really that fascinating to you?"   
He should have faced her, but instead Levi looked away in a way that was unusually bashful for him. She grinned and wrapped her arms back around his neck to kiss him.   
"You were just as fascinating too." she whispered in his ear, sending pleasurable chills down his spine. His lips turned upwards slightly and her mouth landed on his excitedly.   
This kiss was different from the last, it was the mutual acknowledgement of a new fire between them; it was more confident on both sides and before it ended, Hange's legs were at the sides of his legs again.   
Levi dragged his mouth animalistically up and down her neck in a heated hurry and Hange breathed erratically as they longingly grinded.   
"I'm so glad that the others are away." Hange sighed into Levi's ear.   
"I'm glad they decided to go without us."   
A teasing smirk appeared on her face. "You know I would've just dragged you to a area and fucked you anyway, right?"   
Levi kissed her neck again.   
"Unconscious people can't move, idiot." his voice still had its usual sarcasm in it. 

She chuckled and, like Levi, thanked Irvin internally for letting them stay behind from the ball at Wall Sina where they were supposed to get sponsors. She felt bad for the kids, but had she known she would've missed this, she would've felt even worse.   
She was about to speak when Levi began to thrust into her. His name was yelled from her as he continued, her hips meeting his halfway as she soon found she was desperate to be filled by him. They clung onto each other, his cries quieter than hers yet filled with that same longing passion as the thrusting became faster. "Levi!" She whined, gripping his shoulders. "Oh f-fuck! Yes!"   
His lips ravaged her neck when she came in a loud scream of raw pleasure as she drenched him.   
"Aaah!"   
Soon after it was his turn to let out a groan which transformed into a raspy cry as he slammed into her repeatedly. Levi's only intent then was to make her feel as loved and as wanted as possible, and her second, quieter gasp as she came again succeeded it. Hange's vocabulary during that time reduced only to her whispering Levi's name in hot, whiny, breathless moans as he helped her ride out her orgasm. Their eyes met as they panted, and the love was evident. Their lips brushed tenderly over and over again while Levi managed to slide himself out of her.


End file.
